Kingdom Keeper one-shots
by Kingdom Kid
Summary: These are just a whole bunch of Kingdom Keeper one-shots. I hope you like them! This is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Kingdom Kid here, so this is my first story with one shots. It will be all the ones I ship, then maybe like friendship ones or different couples. This a one shot for Willa and Philby, please no flaming. . By the way it's Nov. 22 and NOV.23**

**Willa's POV**

"Hey! Hey! Willa!"

I turned to see who it was.

"Hey, Jess," I smiled.

"Did anything exciting happen today?" she eagerly asked.

"If wanting to kill myself during technology counts, then yes," I answered

"Oh, please, that's normal, everyone hates tech," Jess was being abnormal today, more so than usual.

"C'mon Jess, let's go to lunch," I said, wanting no part in something crazy she might do.

"Ugh, fine, then," she rolled her eyes.

We entered the cafeteria, I stood there looking for red haired kid, I found a couple, but not who I was expecting.

"Willa, Philby's over there! Let's go," Jess pulled me along with her to the back, our normal table.

"Hey, guys," Philby grinned.

"Hey, kid. Sup?" Jess asked, trying to be "gangster".

I almost burst out laughing, then decided to save it for later. I sat down next to Jess. It's actually kind of nice, a big round table, just for the three of us.

"Do you guys ever realize that since we're so cool, no one sits with us?" Jess joked.

"Or, it's because we're weirdoes and we have no friends," I said, looking at Jess.

"Not true, because you have your best friend Natalie. And Natalie is normal! Hey random question, how long have you and Natty been friends?" Jess spoke quickly.

"OK first of all, Natty is sooo not normal, and she's the only other girl who sits with us. And for your last question, since first grade," I said, trying to remember everything Jess said.

"We need friends," Jess sighed.

"You can make friends, I perfectly happy with all the friends I have," Philby said.

_Later on that day._

"Philby, do you think Jess was acting strange today?" I asked him as we got on the bus.

"No. I-I mean, um, maybe a little. I guess,"

"Maybe, she acts a little bit more strange on Fridays," I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah, maybe,"

The buses started to leave, it got kind of awkward, and neither of us spoke.

"Willa, can I ask you a question?" Philby spoke up.

"Yeah, sure anything," My eyes locked with his.

"Do you maybe, want to go out with me?" He broke eye contact.

I felt my cheeks grow hot, "Yeah, that would be great," Still it was an awkward silence, but my stop was soon.

As I walked down the street to my house, the date was Saturday, he quickly stated that before I got dropped off. I opened the door to my house, locked my door, and screamed.

"WILLA! WILLA ARE YOU OK?" my mom came in freaking out.

"Oh, yeah I'm good," I couldn't keep a smile off my face.

"I thought you were being murdered,"

"Sorry, it's just that I'm going on a date with this kid who I really like,"

Her eyes grew wide, "Ohh, my little baby's growing up," She squeezed me.

"Don't tell Kyle, he's over protective," I said, my brother, he's in 12th grade and a year older than me, and over protective. To be honest, I think he secretly has a crush on Jess.

"Ok, Ok, I promised."

**Next day**

"Willa, you got to look perfect," Charlene said trying to put a boat load of make-up me.

"Well, I hate make-up, so don't put it on me," I argued.

"How about lip gloss?" she was desperate to put make-up on me.

"Fine," I sighed.

After putting lip gloss on me, she took a step back.

"Wow, you look amazing!" she said in a sing-song voice.

I looked in the mirror. I was wearing a 3/4 sleeved purple dress that stopped above my knee, with black capris leggings and Vera Wang black flats.

"Thanks Charlie,"

"It's my job,"

"Willa! This kid is here for you!"

Uh-oh, that sounded much like Kyle, I'm dead.

"Good luck on your date, I'll be here waiting," Charlene gave me the thumbs up.

I hope she was joking about the last part. As I walked down stairs, I prayed Kyle wasn't standing there, yet he was.

"Hey, there you are," he said through clenched teeth.

"Who told you?" I whispered to him.

"Dad, I've been waiting for this moment since he told me,"

"Sorry to keep you waiting with my brother, Philby," I said apologetically.

"No problem," he said.

"MOM, WILLA'S LEAVING!" Kyle shouted.

My mom rushed in, "Kyle, why didn't you tell me Philby was here?"

"Oh, just because," he innocently said.

"Ok, well you guys go on, have fun," My mom ushered us out the door.

"But not too much fun," Kyle chimed in.

I shut the door behind us. "I'm so sorry about Kyle, he tends to be embarrassing, and over protective,"

"It's fine, really. Did you know you're really adorable as a baby?"

"Kyle showed you pictures of me, as a baby?" I was shocked.

He nodded his head.

"Remind me to kill him later."

"Noted."

"So where are we going anyways?"

"The movies,"

"What movie?" I was excited to know.

"You'll see,"

"You're unfair!"

"I know," he smirked.

So we got to the movie theater, "What movie are we watching?" I asked.

"Since we're here, we are going to see Catching Fire,"

"Really?"

"Yup,"

"You're the best,"

During the movie, I tried not to cry, but I still did. There is just too many sad parts in it I couldn't resist. Even though I read the book 4 times.

Then the movie ended, on a cliff hanger, like the book did. We exited the movie theater, and I almost cried because Mockingjay isn't coming out until next year.

"So how was it?" Philby asked.

"Epic and really sad,"

"Well, I never read the book before, so I wouldn't know how the movie should go," he said.

"Maybe if you took a break from your laptop, and picked up a book,"

"Movies are better,"

"If you read the books, you would know that's not true,"

He drove me home, and pulled into my drive way.

"Thanks, Philby. For everything."

"No problem,"

With a burst of confidence, I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was sweet and short.

"Thanks again," I stepped out of the car.

I ran up to my room, and there sat Charlene watching TV.


	2. Chapter 2: Sleep over

**Hey guys, so since I just did a couples one-shot I will not do a couples one since I am torn between the two. So I hope you like it .**

**Charlene's POV**

I'm so bored, what can I do? I laid upside down on my bed, not having siblings sucks, if they were younger I can play with them, or whatever younger kids like to do. If they were older I could torture them with teenage hormones. Maybe I should have friends over to keep me company. But my phone is too far away, well if I can't reach it, then it's far. Well I can manage this one time. I leaned over, grabbed my phone and texted Willa,

**Me: Hey do u wanna come ovr?**

** Willa: sure**

** Me: ask mandy and jess **

** Willa: jess is ovr at my house, she's w/kyle *barf***

** Me: gross, what does she c in him**

** Willa: idk but I'll ask…**

** Me: kk let me know bye**

** Willa: alrght bye**

…

It's been 5 whole minutes, Willa hasn't responded. Then my phone buzzed.

**New text**

** Willa: jess says I rudely interrupted them and yea shes coming, so is mandy**

** Me: niice jess, thx for goin down there and being a brave soldier 4 me**

** Willa: alrighty then weirdo c u later**

** Me: bye c u later**

I sighed, finally some company. I'm home alone, with my mom working and no siblings. Pretty much, when I can, I sleep all day on the weekends and Friday.

**Later on that day**

The doorbell rang.

"I'LL GET IT!" I shouted down stairs to my mom who had just got home. I bounded down stairs, and opened the door.

"Hello ladies," I greeted as they walked in.

"Why, hello Miss. Turner," Amanda said acting all formal.

"So, what are we doing?" Jess asked.

"Well I thought that we could watch _Glee, _from season one," I looked around, everyone nodded in agreement.

As we were watching season one, a conversation just started amongst us on Glee.

"Who do you have a crush on in Glee?" Jess asked me raising her eyebrows.

"I'm not afraid to admit it, Puck has the muscle, and is hot," I smiled, "What about you Jess? Hmm? Tell me all your secrets."

"I like Finn," she put the biggest grin on her face.

"Hey! Stay away from my Finn!" Amanda shot a look at her sister.

"Guys, I'm sorry, but it sounds so wrong that you're fighting over Finn in the show. It sounds like you're fighting over Finn Whitman!" Willa laughed.

Jess scrunched up her nose and made a gagging sound while Mandy just sat there.

"Who do you like, Willa?" Jess questioned. Yet, Willa refused to answer.

"Is it Puck?" Amanda looked over at Willa, she just shook her head no.

"Finn?" Jess had expected an answer, but just the shake of the head, no.

"Artie?" I was hoping for an answer. She looked around, not saying a word, then shook her head yes.

All of us burst out laughing.

"HEY! Artie's cute, just because he's in a wheelchair, he's awesome!" Willa said.

…**.**

"You know what's funny?" I asked, "Boys think that when girls are having a sleepover, that we do pillow fights, and each other's nails and make-up and hair. All we do is sit around, watch TV, and eat junk food all night."

"That's actually true," Willa agreed.

Then it hit me, no literally, Jess whacked me with a pillow. It hit me again, only it was Amanda. We giggled and laughed, hitting pillows on each other, maybe boys were right.

…**.**

"Girls, wake up, time for breakfast,"

I opened my eyes, and my mom was standing over me. Sitting up, only being brought back down because Jess was laying horizontally across me, Willa's head was on Jess's stomach and Amanda was lying down on the couch. I pushed Jess off me, wake up call. Everyone got up.

"How did you guys sleep?" Amanda smirked.

"Fine, why was Jess on top of me and Willa on Jess?"

"I set it up that way,"

"I hate you," I threw a pillow at her.

As we were eating breakfast, we just talked.

"Promise me, no more pillow fights," I said, remembering how it ended.

"I promise," Willa said.

"Me too," Jess agreed.

"Eh, pillow fights are fun," Amanda shrugged her shoulder.

**So how'd you like it? Comment please, no flaming though!**


	3. Chapter 3: Telling her

**Hey guys, so I came up with this one-shot last night and decided I should write the chapter before I forget. Without further ado, I present to you, Famanda.**

**Finn's POV**

_How do I tell her? What will she say back to me? Will she hate me? _I needed some help, but who can help me? Philby won't be a good help, I wouldn't dare telling my dad my feelings towards Amanda, he would flip. My mom, who knows what she will do? So, do I result to Maybeck? Or, my little sister, but how will she react to the situation? I reached out and grabbed my phone.

** Me: Hey dude, I need help**

** Maybeck: uh…ask phil**

** Me: I need ur help**

**Maybeck: my help with what?**

**Me: its Amanda**

** Maybeck: I'll b rite ovr.**

…**...**

"So, what do you need help with?" Maybeck asked me as we walked up the stairs.

"A lot, I don't know how to tell her, I don't know how she'll respond. It could ruin our relationship. _Forever_," I looked him dead in the eye.

"Ok, well then, pretend I'm Amanda. Tell me your feeling towards her, then that's exactly how you should tell her,"

I made a face. Pretending he was Amanda?

"Gross, but fine," I reluctantly agreed to his plan.

"Offensive, but at least you're doing it,"

"Ok, here it goes," I closed my eyes pretending Amanda was there, but I knew she wasn't so it really didn't help.

I told Maybeck all my feelings. I'm never asking him for help again.

"Wow, that's some deep emotion," Maybeck was definitely shocked on what my feelings were, "Well, good luck, I'm leaving."

"Thanks for the help!" I shouted out the door as he left. I felt better about telling Amanda, but the real question is, do I have the guts? Well, we'll find out. Tomorrow. Yeah, I'll invite her over tomorrow. A knock on my bedroom door made me lose my train of thought. The door opened.

"Hello, Sarah," I greeted as she peeked her head through the door.

"Do you like Maybeck?"

"WHAT?" I practically almost died.

"Yeah, I heard you saying all that nice stuff to him. It's funny because I thought you had a girlfriend. Guess I was wrong,"

"You heard nothing. Nada. Understood?"

She nodded her head and skipped away. I knew that wasn't the end of it. She's a 12 year old girl who thinks I like Maybeck, surely it's not over.

**Next day**

Ok, so last night I set it up with Amanda. She's coming over around 2:00, that gives me sometime. Only problem is, I have no idea where Sarah will be. I know my dad will be working and my mom's going over to her friend's house to sew. I'm assuming that Sarah will be home, and I have to watch her. I'll just make her stay in her room, but Sarah is very mischievous and I have no clue how this will play out. Ok, Finn, stop freaking out. I just need to calm down a bit.

"Finn,"

I looked over at the door, and my mom was standing there.

"Sarah's friend is coming over, make sure they stay safe," she said.

"Mom, Amanda's coming over. I don't want them to ruin it," obviously I was not happy.

"Ruin what?" she questioned.

"It's time I tell her,"

"Oh, ok sweetie, I'll tell Sarah to make sure they behave,"

"Thanks, mom."

"Oh, look at the time, I don't want to be late for sewing!"

"What time is it?"

"It's 1:50,"

"Ok, bye mom."

"Bye sweetie,"

Ten minutes, that's all I had. But I already got ready. So I'm all good. The ten minutes never went by quick enough, it felt more like ten years. It was 2:00 now, I knew she wouldn't be here exactly at 2:00, but I was hoping so. I heard the doorbell ring, I almost fell off my bed, trying to reach the door.

"FINN! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HERE!" I heard Sarah shout.

As I got downstairs, I saw Amanda standing there. More gorgeous than ever. Nothing was different, it's just her.

"Kylie and I are going to go upstairs now," Sarah stated.

"Ok, good for you," I patted her on the back. Both of them bounded upstairs.

"She's adorable," Amanda said smiling.

"More like the devil," I responded.

Amanda giggled a bit, "So, you wanted to talk?"

I took a deep breath in, "Yeah," I sat her down on the couch, and I sat next to her. I turned to face her and grabbed both of her hands, "Amanda, you are the most gorgeous girl I've ever met, I'm very lucky to be going out with you. I love you smile, personality, everything that makes up you. Your hair, your eyes. Your laugh. I never thought that out of every girl, the girl I had a crush on, since I met her would go out with me. We've been going out for three years now, and I just really wanted to say that I really truly love you. I never want to see you go."

"Finn, you're probably the best boyfriend a girl could ever have, and I love you too," she fell into my arms. Gently, I pulled her in closer. "Don't let go of me," she whispered in my ear.

"I will never let go of you,"

"Amanda, I hate to break it to you, but everything Finn said to you, he said to Maybeck yesterday,"

"WHAT?" both of us shouted in-unison.

She skipped up the stairs. I knew it wasn't over yet.

"Finn, are you…?" she trailed off.

"Nonononono! It's so not like that! He was helping me for today. He told me to pretend he was Amanda. Trust me, I did not want to go through with it!" I explained.

She laughed.

"Way to ruin a perfect moment, Sarah," I said, not loud enough for her to hear.

"It can still be perfect," Amanda said, leaning in.

"Your right it can," our lips touched. For about 7 perfect seconds.

"EW! YOU GUYS ARE GROSS!" Sarah shouted. We pulled apart quickly.

"Maybe it can't be perfect," Amanda shook her head.

**Thanks for reading guys. Please review, no flaming though **

** Live, Love, Disney PEACE!**

**-Kingdom Kid**


	4. Chapter 4: It is what it is

**Hello, Kingdom Kid here with a new chapter…Charbeck. A very special thanks to KingdomKeeper1121 for giving me ideas for this chapter. I have decided to include you because you are that awesome! But uh, it's a lovely part (heehee). **_**There is some swearing in this chapter. **_

**Charlene's POV**

"Hey, Charlene! Wait!"

I didn't dare turn around. It could be my ex, and I don't want to face him.

"Charlene! Can we speak?"

I turned around, "No, Brian we cannot speak." Only to realize Maybeck was standing there. How did I not realize it was him? "Sorry, I just thought it was…_him_."

"No worries. I was just wondering…do you want to hang out after school? Like, just as friends."

I smiled, "Yeah. That'd be great. Frozen Marble, don't forget."

"I won't! Bye, I'll see you later!"

"Bye!" I turned down the hallway to get to my locker. I turned my combination, but the lock didn't open. Then I realized the problem, my fingers were shaking. Why? All I did was talk to Maybeck, It's not like I like him. I think I don't like him. I turned the combination again, and it worked. I grabbed the stuff I needed and shut my locker. Standing there was Sarah.

"Yes Sarah?" I rolled my eyes at her, she's jealous that I'm Captain of the cheer team and she's not.

"You are not falling in _love_ with him, he's not your type, besides you can do much better!" she said, in her typical voice, obnoxious and snobby.

"Listen Sarah, I don't what your problem is just keep me out of it!" I walked away from her, heading to math.

"Whatever Charlene, you'll thank me later!" Sarah yelled to me.

Sarah is definitely out to get me. She wants to be head cheerleader, she may be worthy, and she has the look. Dirty blonde hair that flows perfectly to her shoulders and piercing blue eyes that say _I'm not going to stop until everything is perfect. _Perfectionist. She also blurted out one time that she has a crush on Philby. Maybe, just maybe one of these days she'll know what's like to be head cheerleader, but revenge is for later. Throughout class, I couldn't keep my mind off of cheer practice, _after school._ How am I going to get out of it? Should I bail with Maybeck? No, I couldn't do that to him. I just have to deal with it later.

"Ms. Turner, can you give me the answer to this problem?"

Uh-oh, I'm in big trouble, "Uhh…" everyone laughed.

Sarah raised her hand, "I can tell you the answer, Mrs. Moore."

"And the answer is?"

"47%." She said matter-of-factly.

How do you even get 47%? Never mind, Sarah's just so perfect. I _hate _her. No, I _loathe _her.

"Alright class, we're going to get into partners now," Mrs. Moore announced.

I looked at my friend Antoinette, she glanced at me. We're going definitely going to be partners.

"But I am going to pick them for you," typical thing for the meanest teacher on earth does.

And obviously I got stuck with Sarah. Her name makes my blood boil. I'm not jealous, I just loathe her. No particular reason why. The bell finally rang. I walked up to my locker twisting the lock, and as soon as my locker door opened, out flew a note.

_Stay away from Terry. He is not for you. If you go out with him, and I find out, it's going on the school paper. Good luck, Charlene._

_-Sarah _

What did I do to her? If I date Maybeck, why is it important to her? I swear she wants to make my life a living hell. I ripped up the note and let it fall to the ground. I no longer want to worry about her.

"Annie! An! Antoinette!" I waved to get her attention.

"Hey Charlene, what's up?" she walked over to me. Her Australian accent rang into my ears, yeah she's Australian. Cool right?

"I need you to be temporary Captain of the cheer team," I looked around, making sure none of the other cheerleaders were around.

"Ok, but why?"

"I'm meeting someone."

"Who?"

"Terry Maybeck. Please don't tell them, especially not Sarah."

"I won't. I'm your best friend, Charlene, I promise I won't tell. Plus, Sarah is like a piranha, she's waiting for the right moment to come up and bite you in the butt. In other words, backstabber. You can't trust her for your life."

I laughed, "Can you say "piranha" again? I'm sorry it was just funny."

"It's ok, and no. But I'll tell the others you got the stomach bug."

"Thanks Ann, you are the best!"

"I know I am. Have fun on your date!" she smirked.

"It's not a date, we're just friends!" I explained.

"Ok, ok. You guys are just friends, now go have your fun!"

"Bye!" I said as I walked away. I walked down the street to the Frozen Marble, I opened the door hoping that Maybeck hadn't left. I looked then spotted him. I sat down across from him, "I hope you didn't think I was going to bail on you."

"Oh hey, Charlene. Almost did think you were gonna bail," he seemed glad.

"And why would I do that?" I pretended to be hurt.

"Uh, well you are the most popular girl in school and captain of the cheer team."

"I would _never _ditch you," I was being dead serious. We spent the rest of the time laughing and enjoying ourselves.

**Maybeck's POV**

Charlene, just then randomly plopped underneath the table. I was very confused, then I turned my head towards the door and cheerleaders walked in. I knew only knew two of them, Sarah who is a bitch to Charlene all the time and Charlie's best friend who's Australian.

"Ooh, poor little Terry is here all by his self," Sarah made a pouty face.

"I like to be by myself," I said looking out the window. All the girls laughed except the Australian one. She sat across from me, I don't know why.

Leaning across the table she whispered, "Where is she?"

I pointed down, signaling Charlie was under the table.

"Ugh, C'mon Annie, leave this loser alone," Sarah said.

The Australian girl gave me a sympathetic look before leaving the table. They all exited the Frozen Marble. Charlene sat back in her seat.

"Well, that was uncalled for," she said brushing herself off.

I just smiled.

**Charlene's POV**

The fun didn't last much longer. He walked me home, then I started getting this weird feeling. I entered my house feeling weird. I think I have feelings for him. But that would be bad, very bad. Horrible, I'll never hear the end of it from the cheer team, with an exception of Ann. It won't be a bad thing because I will finally have someone there for me when I need it. Tomorrow is Saturday, I'll tell him to meet me at the Frozen Marble. What if he doesn't like me? It could ruin our friendship. You know what, it is what it is. You just gotta dive into it.

**Next day**

Ok, Charlene, you can do this. I got ready to go and hoping for the best. I walked down the street to the Frozen Marble, sitting down where we sat yesterday. Tapping my fingers on the table.

"Hey, Charlie. You wanted to talk?" Maybeck sat down across from me.

My heart skipped a beat when he called me Charlie. Snap out of it! You have to do this, it is what it is. Fight through it. "Yes, I just wanted to say," I squeezed my eyes shut, "I really like you Maybeck, and I really want to go on a date with you because you make me feel very warm and fuzzy inside when your around," the only thing that is stopping myself from running away right now is will power.

"Charlene, I really like you too, but I didn't think you would be into me. So, do you maybe want to go out on a date?"

My smiled widened, "Yes!"

"Well well, hello Charlene. Now what are you doing here?"

I looked up, Sarah. Out to get me.

"Talking to my _boyfriend_," I sweetly said.

"This is great. So in the school paper."

"You don't faze me. I don't care."

"You don't?" She raised her eyebrow at me.

"It is what it is."

Sarah rolled her eyes and walked away.

"So, when's this date?" I looked at Maybeck, grinning.


	5. Chapter 5: The Fight

**Hey peoples of the world! So this is a Finn/Willa FRIENDSHIP not pairing! This is also a song fiction. And the song is *drum roll* EYES OPEN by the famous Taylor Swift. If you haven't heard it…you better check it out…no just kidding…you don't **_**have **_**to. Ok…now for the song fic.**

**Willa's POV**

"Willa, I just did the dumbest thing that I have ever done!" Finn paced around my living room.

"And that is?" I raise my eyebrow at him. What could be dumber than trying to prank call Jennifer Lawrence?

"Before you ask, no I did not try to prank call anymore celebrities. I got into a fight with Greg Luowski," he fidgeted with his thumb.

I scoffed, "Where are the bruises? No black eye? You seriously think I would believe you got into a fight with him, coming out with no bruises?"

"No! I didn't get into the fight, yet. This is how Greg said it is going to work," he drew a deep breath in, "For the next 3 Saturdays, we are going head-to-head full on battle. Whoever wins more rounds wins Ama- an Amish made table set."

"You are going to fight Greg Luowski, for an Amish made table set?" I could hardly believe what I just heard.

"Mm-hmm," he nods.

"So, why do you need me?"

"I need you to be there with me. The whole school is coming to watch."

"Smart. Ok, fine I'll be there."

"One more thing, I need you to be like a couch…sort-of-thing."

I am totally confused, "You want me to stand up front? Watching you get beat to the pulp? Then when the round is over, feed you water?"

"You don't sound thrilled."

I was shocked, "Are you kidding? I would LOVE to see you get beat up!"

"Oh, thanks."

"I'm kidding. I'll be there for you."

"Ok, don't forget, tomorrow 1:30 on the dot!" Finn said as he left my house.

I sighed, Finn is the biggest idiot I have ever met.

**Next Day**

I got up, loving every moment of the day. I don't know why, but I have a feeling Finn might have a shot at this. I skipped down the stairs already to go.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. "To school," I turned around.

"Why?" My annoying older brother asked.

"Club meeting," I smiled.

"Sure. Have fun at your "Club meeting"." He said putting air quotes around club meeting.

I went to the gym, exactly where Finn told me to be. Sure enough, basically the whole school was there.

"You made it," Finn said.

"I can't miss you getting beat up. Plus I promised to be your personal water lady."

He rolled his eyes.

"LISTEN UP! IT'S TIME WE START THIS FIGHT!" someone shouted from the crowd.

"Okay. I believe in you, Finn. You can do this," I put my hands on his shoulders, looking him dead in the eye. Everyone formed a circle around Finn and Greg. I was in the way front.

**Everybody's waitin', everybody's watchin'. Even when you're sleeping, keep your ey-eyes open.**

I sighed. We're just teenagers, nobody should be getting into fights, but I guess that's just what teens do. In my opinion, nothing is worth getting into a fight for. Especially not an Amish made table set. I mean, how stupid can you be?

"On three-"one kid started.

"JUST GET ON WITH THE FIGHT!" one of Greg's loser friends shouted.

Greg was the first to make a punch. I squeezed my eyes tightly in fear of what was gonna happen.

**The tricky thing, is yesterday we were just children. Playing soldiers, just pretending. Dreaming dreams with happy endings. In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords. But now we've stepped into a cruel world, where everybody stands and keeps score.**

I opened my eyes, Finn was knocked to the ground. A bruise was forming on his eye already.

**Keep your eyes open.**

It took Finn awhile to get back up on his feet, it suddenly occurred to me that Finn's mom will kill him if she saw the black eye. The crowd was cheering Greg on, most people thought Finn would never get up.

**Everybody's waitin' for you to breakdown, everybody's watchin' to see the fallout. Even when you're sleepin', sleeping. Keep your ey-eyes open.**

I felt like I was going to throw up. Finn ducked as Greg swung his big oaf-like hand at him. Finn is holding up better than I thought.

**Keep your ey-eyes open. Keep your ey-eyes open.**

Greg, obviously not happy Finn avoided his punch, shot his leg out to try and kick Finn. Finn rolled over to the side, sticking his foot out, knocking down Greg. Half the crowd cheered this action, while the other half were yelling at Greg to "get his act together". Greg, humiliated by Finn, declared that there would be one more round in this…I don't know what to call it.

**An hour later**

Finn and I walked out of the gym. Of course Finn had lost the match. He also had a gigantic bruise on his eye, his lip was puffed up and swollen, and the side of his neck was bleeding with a bruise forming it. Greg, one little itsy-bitsy bruise from where Finn kicked him.

"Finn, how are we going to explain this to your mom?"

He shrugged, "Beats me,"

We tried coming up with good ways, but all of them came out horrible.

"You're just gonna have to tell her what happened," I stated.

"I refuse. Anything, but that."

I have no clue what to say. His mom worked at NASA, I highly doubt she'll believe Finn got attacked by squirrels. We got to my house, where no one was home. So I can clean him up to look a little better. I wiped the blood off of him, which did a lot in Finn's sake. I got two ice-packs for the bruises.

**So here you are, two steps ahead and stayin' on guard. Every lesson forms a new scar, they never thought that you would make it this far.**

"It's amazing how I didn't die!" Finn exclaimed.

"No offense, it looks like you did die, sorry," I said.

"I appreciate your honesty!"

Time went by quick. I had the genius idea Finn should tell his mom he took a tumble down the stairs. Finn had one week to recover and I think I'm more nervous than he is.

**Saturday**

"Don't embarrass yourself out there! I have faith in you, and if you can't show me that you can beat him up, then I'll move over to his side!" I said with a level of intensity that scares people.

"Seriously? You would do that?"

"No, I'm just kidding. Now go out there, and give it all you got!"

"Okay."

Everyone formed a giant circle around the two again. I found myself biting my nails.

**But turn around (turn around), oh they've surrounded you. It's a showdown (showdown), and nobody comes to save you know.**

Greg made the first swing, but to my surprise, he staggered backwards almost losing his balance. My smile grew, I know exactly what he did, but Finn can't stay all-clear forever.

**But you got something they don't, yeah you've got something they don't. You just gotta keep your eyes open.**

Finn swung at him when Greg was still recovering. The punch landed directly in the eye. Everyone cheered Greg on, to punch Finn. I was cheering for Finn. Everyone wanted Finn to get hit so badly.

**Everybody's waitin' for you to breakdown, everybody's watchin' to see the fallout. Even when you're sleeping, sleeping. Keep your ey-eyes open. Keep your ey-eyes open. Keep your ey-eyes open.**

Greg got up and almost caught Finn with his fist, but didn't. After five minutes a guy announced that Finn was the winner of this round. Greg kicked around a few chairs then stormed out. I hugged Finn and congratulated him, for being one step close to winning that Amish table set.

"Willa, it's not an Amish table set," Finn confessed.

I laughed, "Then what is it? A girl?"

"Yes, actually."

"What? Let me guess, it's Amanda. You and that big oaf got into a fight about Amanda? You idiot!"

"Well I'm sorry if I like her!"

"THEN ASK HER OUT!" I yelled

"It's complicated. Plus I won't be able to get her if Greg wins."

"If Greg asks her out she is gonna say no."

"Well…"

**Saturday**

"It's now or never! Do this for whoever you need to do it for!" I encouraged.

"Okay. I will do it for you."

"Me? I thought this was for Amanda."

"Yup. But you are truly the best sister ever."

"Awe. Finn, that's so nice of you to say. But now you have to rip someone's guts out, so do that!"

"What? You're crazy!"

I pushed him along. A circle twice the size of the one yesterday formed.

**Keep your feet ready, heartbeat steady. Keep your eyes open. Keep your aim locked, the night grows dark. Keep your eyes open. (Keep your ey-eyes open x4).**

Finn made the first move this time. Finn jumped up and kicked Greg straight in the gut. Again, people booed Finn's actions and cheered for Greg to get up. Everyone hates when Finn beats on Greg.

**Everybody's waitin' for you to breakdown, everybody's watchin' to see the fallout. Even when you're sleepin', sleeping. Keep your ey-eyes open.**

Finn swung with his fist at Greg, knocking him in the lip.

**Keep your ey-eyes open.**

Infuriated, Greg to one hard swing and knocked Finn down. Right at that moment someone said it was time for a water break. I walked over helping Finn up.

"Willa, I can't do this."

Now I was mad, "Yes you can. You just have to keep your eyes open, watch him. If he looks like he is gonna punch you, duck. If he is gonna kick you, move. It just has to do with watching. Now, go out there and beat the crap out of him!"

Finn nodded. He went back into position after a long gulp of water. My hands were shaking. He looked back at me and mouthed: Eyes open. It wasn't long before Greg wound back his fist and threw it directly at Finn. Well, Greg just punched the air.

**Keep your ey-eyes open**

Greg looked like a bull. His nostrils flared and his breathing became heavy. He lifted his leg back, expecting to kick Finn. Finn moved out of the way before his leg even got up.

**Keep your ey-eyes open**

Finn took the opportunity to kick Greg, between the uprights. Everyone laughed, even Greg's friends.

**Keep your ey-eyes open.**

"FINN WHITMAN IS WINNER OF WHATEVER THEY BET ON!"

Everyone cheered. I ran up and hugged Finn.

"I knew you could do it!" I squealed

"That last one is gonna leave a mark." Someone said

I turned around, Amanda.

"Hey Mandy!" I said, almost disappointed she came.

"What are you two crazy kids doing?"

"This was all Finn's idea!" I pointed my finger at him

"Just like it was his idea to prank call Jennifer Lawrence?" Amanda asked.

"Well it was. I'm only here because I was looking out for my unrelated brother."

"Ok so how'd you beat him up?" she turned to Finn.

"I listened to Willa," he answered with a smile.

She let out a small laugh, "What did Willa say to do?"

"To keep my eyes open."

**And there you have it! Did you like it (I hope you did), it may not be one of my best ones but I thought it was cute. Oh and KingdomKeepers1121, I tricked ya! Ha! IN your face! **


	6. Coffee SHop

**Hey peoples! So I realized I haven't done anything with Jess. And since its Valentine's Day or was and I didn't make chapters for it…I guess happy **_**late **_**Valentine's Day. AND I read the note in Snapshots by Magic Mischief and I think that's a great idea. Hint…hint. **

**Jess's POV**

"Charlene I really don't know why Valentine's Day is so important. It's actually kind of stupid."

She gasped, "How? It's about love! Don't you love someone?"

I laughed and laughed. I cut myself off, "Me? Love someone? You're crazy!"

"Oh c'mon! There has got to be someone!"

"Can it be a _something_?" I asked.

She looked at me, like I was nuts, "Uhh...sure."

"Ok, then I _love…muffins!_" I smiled.

She rolled her eyes, "I'll bring you to a coffee shop and buy you a muffin, _if _you tell me who you really like."

"God damn you! Fine." I can't help it, muffins are my weakness. But I really can't tell her.

Charlene squealed, "Ok let's go!"

She grabbed my arm, yanked me off the couch and dragged me down the street to the coffee shop.

"What muffin would you like?" Charlene asked.

"Chocolate chip!" I couldn't help but feel like I was in heaven.

We sat down and I enjoyed my muffin as Charlene was drinking lemonade.

"So, who do you like?" Charlene poked at me.

I almost choked on a piece of my muffin, "What? Oh yeah. Well, first tell me how is it with you and Maybeck?"

She sighed, "We're just friends now. It was kind of awkward when we were dating, but we both had the same feelings so we're okay not going out."

I nodded, but I couldn't help with the feeling of joy. She'll never like me though, which kind of stabbed at my heart.

"Soooo…how about you. Who do you like?" Charlene's grin grew bigger, "C'mon you can tell me."

I really can't tell her. "Well, umm…she's- I mean he's, I mean he's blonde with dark roots, beautiful blue eyes, plays soccer and other sports, so athletic, funny, and yeah." I know Charlene doesn't play soccer but I couldn't say "he" does gymnastics and cheerleading, that's too suspicious.

"Is it Dillard?"

"Nonononono, he's in a relationship. Someone you don't know," I clarified.

"Oh I see. You don't want me to know who it is!"

"Not really, no."

She giggled, "Okay, let's go home."

We walked out of the coffee shop laughing and giggling. My whole world seemed to collapse. Charlene Turner is straight, Jessica Lockheart is not. Jessica will _never _find love.

"Bye, Charlie." I waved as she ran into her house.

"Bye Jessie!" She shouted.

I put my hands in my pocket and began to walk home. I felt little drops coming down on my head, soon those little drops became a down pour. I kept at the pace I was walking in. I finally got to Mrs. Nash's torture house and opened the door.

"Jess! You're soaked!" Amanda came running over to me.

"No, I'm perfectly dry!" I snapped sarcastically.

"Someone's in a mood."

I looked down, "Sorry, I was just thinking."

Amanda made me turn to her, "Jess, tomorrow is Valentine's Day. I think you should tell Charlene how you feel."

"I can't. She's straight! Okay? Love isn't for everyone. Especially love that end in happily ever after!" I ran upstairs.

"Jess!" Amanda yelled up the stairs.

I ignored her, curled up in my bed. Before I knew it I fell asleep.

**Next day**

"Jess. Jess. Jess wake up! JESS!" someone shook me awake.

I opened my eyes, "What do you want Jeanie?"

"Uh, you have to go to school."

"Why didn't Amanda wake me up?" I questioned

"Because she asked me to. She already left." Jeanie bit her lips.

"What time is it?"

"6:15," Jeanie basically whispered.

"Ugh. She probably went to Finn's house and then they're gonna walk to school together."

"I don't know, but she seemed in a hurry."

I rolled out of bed and yawned. Then it hit me, why is Jeanie being so nice? Why didn't she wake me up with cold water? Beats me. I shrugged it off and got ready for school. As soon as I was ready, I walked to school. I got to school and went straight to my locker. I turned the lock to my combination, but it wouldn't open.

"24….16…26," I whispered to myself. It opened, there sat a muffin basket. I laughed. A muffin basket? It's all I dreamed of!

"What is it Jess?"

I looked over, Philby. My locker neighbor.

"A muffin basket!"

"A what?" he looked over at me.

"A muffin basket! For me!" I couldn't believe my eyes.

"There's a note," Philby pointed out.

I saw the note and took it out. I took in the scent, the note smelt of roses.

"What does it say?"

"Nosy much?" I chuckled.

"_**Dear Jess,**_

_**Meet me at the coffee shop on Main Street. 4:30 precisely.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Your Valentine."**_

"Can I see that?" Philby reached for the note.

"Sure," I gave it to him.

He took it and smelled it. He made a face, "Smells like Charlene."

"No. It smells like roses!" I snatched the note away, "Plus, it couldn't possibly be Charlene."

"Defensive much?"

"No, I was just saying," I said.

All day was a blur. I just kept thinking about that note. Who could that possibly be? The announcements went off at 2:20 and I jumped out of my seat and raced down the hall. I shoved all my stuff in my back. I took the muffin basket and almost ran home, but I didn't want to crush the muffins. I was halfway home when I got out of breath, so I slowed down. By the time I got home it was 3:15. I put the muffins on my bed and sat down.

"Why do you look so happy?" Amanda interrogated.

"No reason," I said.

I got up and searched through my closet. I found a plum colored blouse and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. I threw those items on and smoothed out my shirt and sighed. I looked in the mirror and frowned. My hair, horrible, a mess. My mind pondered on what to do with it. A bulb went off, waterfall braid. My fingers did exactly what my mind said.

"Wow, Jess. You look nice, and I love your hair!" Jeanie complimented.

"Thanks?" I turned to her.

"What? Oh, yeah by the way, tomorrow I will not be nice to you. I just thought it would be nice to be nice today, but don't expect it _ever again. Ever in a million years!" _With that, she walked away.

"Jess, are you forgetting something?"

I saw Amanda standing there with a pair of black flats. I threw my arms around her. "Thanks, sis!"

"No problem."

I put on the flats. I took a look at the time 4:15.

"Oh, I gotta go!" I shrieked. I took off in a run towards Main Street. Then I realized my hair, will I mess it up by running? So I decided to speed walk, combing the ends of my hair with my fingers. I arrived at the coffee shop at exactly 4:30. I looked around. How am I supposed to know who this mystery person is anyways?

"I thought you would bail,"

I jumped and whipped around. There stood Charlie.

"You sent the basket? The note? I-I thought you were-"

"Straight. I know. No, I'm bi," she took the words out of my mouth.

"So, guys and girls? No, I'm just…attracted to girls," I explained.

"Well you look nice," Charlie shifted her weight to the other foot.

"Thanks. You look fantastic too," I blushed.

We sat down at the table we sat at yesterday.

"How did you figure out? I mean, that I liked you. It was a secret you know," I said in a low tone.

"Please, Jess! I can see right through you! Plus your little slip up yesterday kind of gave it away. And no one can resist me," she said.

I scoffed, "Oh please. We all know I am the gorgeous one in the relationship."

We joked and laughed all night. When the coffee shop closed we just went to her house and watched movies. Funny movies, obviously. Like _Paul Blart: Mall Cop. _I love that movie.

I yawned, "I love this movie."

"Tired?" Charlene nudged me.

"A little."

"Can I stay here? I'm too lazy to walk home."

"Sure, why not?"

I snuggled up next to Charlene, "Okay, goodnight.

"Night, Jessie."

I reached my head up and planted a kiss on her lips. Short and sweet, but worth it.

"Love you, Jess."

"Love you too, Charlie." And I fell fast asleep.

**So what'd you guys think? Personally I like it. And Magic Mischief is awesome because if it weren't for her author's note I wouldn't have done this. AND NO FLAMING! Not everyone is straight, love is different. If you're against all of this then listen to Same Love by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis feat. Mary Lambert. Very touching and thanks for everyone who supports!**

**PEACE**

**LOVE**

**DISNEY**

**-KINGDOM KID**


	7. It's time

**Kingdom Kid here! So this is a Jesslene oneshot, I thought it would be nice since all the reviews were **_**definitely **_**positive. Your reviews made my day, you know who you are . So here you have it…**

**Charlene's POV**

"Jess, I don't want to keep this a secret anymore," I said, grabbing her hands.

"I don't either. It's just…it's just, I'm afraid to tell anyone," Jess looked down at our hands.

"I know, you're afraid being laughed at or that they won't be our friends anymore. They aren't like that, they're our family. They have our backs no matter what," I explained.

"I know that, but what if they laugh?" she asked, looking up at me.

"Well, then we'll know that they obviously _weren't _our friends in the first place," I poked her nose.

"Okay, but if anyone asks, and I mean _anyone, _I'm the gorgeous one in the relationship," Jess smirked.

I made a face, "You're still on that? Jess, that was two months ago on Valentine's Day. I thought we were over that!"

"I just wanted to make sure you knew that," Jess said, in a better mood than five minutes ago.

"Okay, when should we tell them?" I questioned.

Jess's eyes swerved, looking around, "You see, about that I never agreed to tell them."

"What? You just said, literally 3 minutes ago you would!" I exclaimed.

"No I didn't. All I said was 'okay', nothing about agreeing to your plan.

"Yeah, but then you said, and I quote "If anyone asks, and I mean _anyone_, I'm the gorgeous one in the relationship."" I said mocking her voice.

"Sweetie, it's gonna take _a lot _more than convincing to convince me that we should tell them," she put her hand on my shoulder.

"But Je-"

"Oh, look at the time! I'm gonna be late, it's almost bedtime. If I'm not there, Mrs. Nash will kill me!"

"Jess, it's 5:30! You told me curfew wasn't until 9:00. Plus, you said you were staying for dinner, to meet my mom."

"Okay, fine. I just, I don't really want to tell them."

"We've been dating, in secret, for two months. Don't you think they suspected something already?"

"Well, yeah, but, ugh, fine. We'll have it your way."

"I knew you couldn't resist!"

"Resist? No, I agreed. I could resist your plan, but I had to agree."

"You and I both know, you just loved the idea so much you couldn't resist."

"In your dreams, Lover Girl."

"Whatever," I put my hands up in surrender.

**Jess's POV**

"Bye, Charlie! Bye, Mrs. Turner! Thanks for dinner!" I said, as I had to go before Mrs. Nash got upset.

"Bye, sweetie. It was my pleasure having you here," Mrs. Turner said.

"Bye, Jessie. I'll see ya soon," Charlie said, waving.

I smiled before leaving, which I really didn't want to leave. I looked at the watch on my wrist, 8:30. Ok if I run, I'll be there by 8:45. If I don't, I'll just be getting there at curfew. So I did the obvious choice, I ran. I got to Mrs. Nash's and it was around the time I had expected.

"Have fun, Jess?" Amanda asked, as I went upstairs to our room.

"Yes, but she wants to tell them. I mean, I do too, it's just I'm scared," I admitted.

"Jess, everyone gets scared in their life, but that can't keep you from doing something that is really important. We love you guys, and would never judge you."

"I know, but what if they do?" tears threaten to spill.

"Did I laugh or judge? No, I love you for who you are. I could've laughed at you or judged you, but I didn't."

I looked down, the tear spilled, "What if they do laugh or judge? I don't want to go through that."

Amanda stretched her arms out and embraced me, "If worst comes to worst, find new friends. I doubt that they'll make fun of you because you like girls."

I sighed, she's right.

"Now, relax. It's Spring Break, you and Charlie have a lot of time to think about what you're going to say," Amanda said.

I nodded and climbed up to bed.

"Night, Jess."

"Goodnight, Amanda."

**Next day**

"JESS, SOMEONE'S ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!" Mrs. Nash shouted up the stairs.

I opened my eyes, vision was blurry.

"JESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! SOMEONE IS ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!"

Huh? I looked at the time, 9:30? Who dares to call me at 9:30? I better go get that phone. I hopped out of bed and bounded down the stairs.

"There you are," Mrs. Nash handed me the phone.

"Thanks," I said running upstairs.

I put the phone to my ear, "Hello?"

"Hey Jessie, It's Char," Charlene said over the phone.

"Hey. So what's up?"

"Do you wanna come over? We have a lot to discuss."

"Yeah. I'll be there in about 30 minutes."

"Alright, bye. Love you."

"Love you too," I hung up. I gave the phone back to Mrs. Nash.

"Whoa, Jess. You look, excitable. Isn't it a little early for your taste?" Amanda asked.

"Yes it is," I answered.

"Okay, well have fun to wherever you're going."

"I will."

I got ready to go to Charlene's house, then headed out the door.

**Charlene's POV**

_Knock, knock, knock._

"I'll get it!" I shouted from my room. I ran downstairs, the door was already open.

"I told you I was going to get it," I said to my older brother.

"Well, I was already here, so yeah," he turned his attention to Jess, "Hi, I'm Charlene's older, better looking brother. And single."

"I am sososoososososo sorry, Jess. He is my older, annoying brother. Also you are a junior in college, we're juniors in high school," I punched his arm.

"Well, I will only be here for Spring Break, so if you wanna get with thi-"

"LIAM!" I yelled.

"What?" he innocently asked.

"Shut up."

"Okay," he put his head down and went upstairs.

"I didn't know you have an older brother," Jess said, laughing.

"I was hoping you wouldn't. He's something else," I said, looking upstairs. I invited Jess in. We began to talk about what we would say to them.

"I think we have it," Jess said.

"I think so, too. Okay, so tomorrow Frozen Marble. I'll let them know," I said.

Jess nodded, "Bye, Char."

"Bye, Jess," I said. Then I kissed her cheek.

**Next day**

"You ready?" I looked at Jess.

"Yup," Jess grabbed a hold of my hand.

We walked to the Frozen Marble together. When we got there we found that no one showed up, yet. We found a table and sat down at it. Amanda was the first one to show up.

"Amanda, why are you here?" Jess groaned.

"I am here because I want to be here for your support. This is probably really tough for you guys. Also, I'm in the mood for some ice cream," Amanda grinned.

One by one they began to arrive. Willa, then Finn, after came Philby, and of course Maybeck was late.

"So, what is so important that you disrupted my daily nap for?" Finn asked.

Amanda slapped his arm, "I'm sure it's very important."

"And we let you know a day in advanced, so you can move you napping time over a couple hours," Jess said.

"Back on topic-"I started.

"We didn't have a topic in the first place," Maybeck pointed out.

"Okay, I'll make up a topic. Love, now everyone shut up!" Amanda said, very aggravated.

"Thank you, Amanda. Well, anyways as I was saying, love is a very _different _thing. Some people like guy, some like girls, and others like both guys and girls. No one should be judged on that because love is love. And if people do judge and they are your dearest friends that you love so much, then obviously they're not your friends," I began.

"So what we're trying to say i-is tha-at Charlie and I are currently," Jess hesitated, "dating."

No reaction

"Thanks for telling us, but I kind of already knew that," Willa said.

"What? How? Amanda did you tell her?" Jess was furious.

"No! Willa is just smart, I didn't tell her anything! I swear!" Amanda shrieked.

"Okay, whatever," Jess turned her head so she wasn't facing Amanda.

"How long have you two been dating?" Maybeck asked.

"2 months," I smiled.

"WHAT? THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! Why didn't you tell us sooner? Wow, and I thought we were actually friends!" Finn yelled.

Jess burst out laughing, "You're crazy. No wonder you and Mandy get along so much!"

"I'm not crazy. You guys just hurt my feelings," Finn defended himself.

"Well, we're not hiding anymore," I said.

"Hey, so when you got that muffin basket it really was Charlene?" Philby asked.

"Yes, yes it was," Jess responded.

"Told you," Philby said.

"No you didn't! Lies! This British man lies!" Jess accused.

"Okay, Jess. Whatever," Philby relented.

Jess and I were both glad. We didn't have to hide anymore.

**So there you have it. Another Jesslene. I'm not sure it's my favorite one that I wrote. Tell me if you guys liked it. Remember…please no flaming! **

**PEACE**

**LOVE**

**DISNEY**

**KINGDOM KID**


	8. Nightmares: Amanda

**Hi, it's me again. So, Kingdom Keeper have nightmares. Have you ever wondered what their nightmares would be like? Well here is my thought of what they would be like. Some of these nightmares will just be silly. On to the first nightmare…Amanda! Told from-obviously-Amanda's perspective.**

"Jess! Where are you? Seriously? This isn't funny!" I shouted, taking in my surroundings. The castle was right in front of me, glowing in purples and blues. It didn't feel welcoming, though. It felt like the whole park was spinning around me, making me feel dizzy.

"Jess! Please! I need you!" I yelled out. I just need to calm down and look where she was last with me. So, I headed off to Tomorrow Land, hoping she would be there.

"Jess! Je-"I cut myself off when I heard footsteps. "Jess, if that's you please just come out!" I begged. I looked around seeing nothing, so I continued on farther. I got to Space Mountain and stopped, listening for any sounds.

_Bang! _

I whipped around, nothing was there. The only thing behind me was the doors to Space Mountain, I reluctantly walked towards to the entrance. I pushed open the doors, and could see lights in front of me, the displays were lit up. The farther I got, the dimmer it got. I stopped, seeing a shadow, it was in the far back, in total darkness. Maybe it was me just seeing things.

"Jess? Is that you?"

I jumped back when I heard footsteps, there was definitely someone there. I moved backwards in to more light as the shadow grew closer. I saw a glint in the hand of the shadow. Knife.

"Jess?"

The shadow stepped into the dim light. The girl had jet black hair, her skin was pale and her eyes, black.

"No! Jess that can't be you! Please, no!" I was on the verge of crying.

"It's Jezebel. Not Jess," she said grimly.

"Why are you here? This isn't you! You're Jess _not _Jez!"

"I've been sent here to kill you!" she held up the knife.

I slowly backed away and as I grew near the door, my speed picked up. I turned around and ran, running to the front of the park. I looked back, making sure Jess wasn't near me. I sat on a park bench and hugged my knees, sobbing.

Someone put a hand on my shoulder, "Amanda, why are you crying?"

I rotated my head, Finn. "It's Jess, she's Jez!"

"Come here," he held out his arms.

Without thinking, I went to Finn and embraced him. For a moment it was comforting.

"How can you be so stupid?" Finn laughed.

"What? Finn, I do-"

He threw me to the ground.

"Finn? No, not you! Please!"

"No, it's not just me. It's all of us!" he said.

I looked around, Maybeck, Willa, Philby, and Charlene were all surrounding me. Same shade of green in each of their eyes, vibrant green.

No, this can't be happening. It can't. They made a tighter circle around me, each holding an individual knife.

"No! Please, don't! NO! You can't! Please!"

"Amanda, Amanda! Mandy! WAKE UP!"

I shot straight up, breathing heavily.

"Mandy, it's okay. It was just a dream," a pair of arms embraced me.

"Jess! Oh, thank God!"

"Hey, hey it was just a dream. It's okay now," Jess said trying to calm me down.

"Don't _ever_ leave me. Okay?" I said, holding her tighter.

"I won't. I promise."

**So there you have it, Amanda's nightmare. Suggestions are always welcome, just PM me.**

**PEACE**

**LOVE**

**DISNEY**

**-Kingdom Kid**


End file.
